Hanamichi Sewa
Info= Sewa ''' (also known as '''Catherina) is one of the seven protagonists in the story. She is a demon who fights off "enraged" demons in order to save her family. She is also the one who wanted to bring the other characters together. She can control Lightning, Electricity, and Technology. Personality Sewa is a peppy, lively, free-spirited and cheerful girl, which is far from the personality you would expect from a demon. She starts off as a knowledgeless and fledgling newcomer to the world of Earth. She is optimistic, to the extent that she enjoys extreme challenges, even going as far as confronting Shiro, head-to-head and dismissing his killing intent as a sign of threat. Her energetic and happy antics are usually mistaken by the others as an annoyance, or some may think she is crazy. She loves being around other people, often following one person after another. She is very nice, kind-hearted, and caring to those around her. Although she is a newcomer to the universe, Sewa expresses a strong belief with the words "love" and "passion". She believes that even Hell cannot stand what she calls as the "shocking power of love". Her will with these words has been the cause of why she wanted to bring the other main protagonists together and why she wanted peace and harmony to come over Hell and the dark hemisphere, along with her quirky and perky nature as the social butterfly persona. Despite her dumb and dimwitted outlook, Sewa is one of the smartest characters in the series. She was once a provided and unknown hacker. She is often marked as the group's "Copy Deceiver", due to her skills in using her intelligence and abilities to change different things for her own good. An example of this is her using fake certificates (birth certificate, school forms, etc.) in order to attend the academy as a regular human girl cosplaying with a tail, and to have a part-time job at a local cafe. In her demon self, her personality changes from being a sweet and innocent youngster to a very daring woman. She is a loose cannon, loud and unafraid to say what she desires to say. She expresses violence to those whom she dislikes (such as Victor, Lucifer, Wizlique, etc.), and calls them with insults that she finds amusing. She becomes extremely sadistic, but she is still very selfless and caring to those who she treats as her friends or comrades. Appearance Sewa is 4'11 ft. tall young girl who has long blonde hair and pink eyes. She also wears a pink ribbon. She has her signature black demon tail with a heart-shaped tip, which she refuses to hide. In her demon form, she grows arc wings and arc horns. She keeps her tail. Her appearance also becomes more mature, shifting into that of an attractive young woman. Her eyes were originally blue. It is currently unknown how it turned into pink. |-|History= History ??? |-|Abilities= Abilities Honeystein+ Also known as Project 13, it is a weapon that Sewa created for combat. It consists of five floating devices than can be altered into how Sewa wants it to be (via hand motions, thought, lightning abilities). It can also shoot lightning strikes, and act as a hoverboard. It can also function as a huge hammer. Lightning Manipulation Sewa can control the movement of lightning, or even create lightning herself. She can cause shock, thunderwaves, lightning strikes, etc. Lightning Physiology Sewa can be part of lightning. This can increase her flight speed, and her strength and abilities will increased once she gets in contact with electricty or lightning. A.I. Physiology Sewa can act as an intelligence and she can enter and control different devices in her own free will. Technological Intelligence Sewa's ability of technology allows her knowledge about different technological devices and fundamentals to increase. This has given her the ability to hack through devices and control them without entering the said device directly. Demon Abilities: Flight Sewa, as a demon, is granted wings according to her kind. This allows her to fly. Increased Smell Sewa's scent recognizing is very high. She can know what race or what species a person is part of just by smelling. Empathy Asrai Sewa's asrai gives her the ability to have "empathy" -- the ability to understand the feelings of anyone. |-|Apellation= Appelation |-|Relationships= Relationships Tsubasa Shisuke Shisuke is Sewa's main target when it comes to teasing people, and also the other half of her contract. The two of them are seatmates, so Sewa mostly spends her whole class time bugging him. Their first encounter was not a good one, grabbing her tail, which accidentally forged a contract between them. This is also an affectionate thing to do, thus havng Shisuke earn the title "Jerky Angel", "Jerkface", or "Holy Perv" by Sewa. She currently lives with Shisuke in his house, treats his phone as a third home, and often messes with his stuff. Despite their common conflicts in personality and nature, they get along quite well. She cares about him quite a lot, gets upset when he hides his problems from the group, and gets extremely concerned when he has to deal with issues alone. Akayasha "Aya" Lascive Being another female member in the group, Sewa usually opens up to Aya more. She sees Aya as a best friend of hers. Sewa also thinks that Aya is one of those few people who can understand her so-called "lifestyle", and often does her best to protect her, even if she trusts her enough to not need it. She often follows her around, and does the things that she does. They seem to get along well enough for both of them to have nicknames for eachother, and both got eachother's backs. Sewa has high respect for her, to the point where she obeys her decisions despite being older. Lyon Kurata Sewa and Lyon are good friends. Although, she is annoyed by his flirtatious antics and ideas, she tries to understand his opinions. Even though, Lyon is also one of the targets that Sewa annoys almost everytime of everyday. Retetriovas Yamazaki Sewa tries to befriend and get along with Tet, but fails miserably for he sees her as an "annoyance", and often warns her to "go away" or "get lost" whenever she pesters him to be funny or even comes near him with no intention to annoy him. She still cares about his well-being, despite feeling that the friendship she offers isn't returned. Tet stated that he only joined the Dark Side Club because he was forced to, and always chooses to ignore her, much to Sewa's disappointment. She was still glad he accepted it, though, and continues trying to maintain a good relationship despite the latter disagreeing. Prince Alries Leinzreynpeter Due to Alri's feminine appearance, Sewa often mistakes him for a girl. She finds him extremely adorable, often commenting on different things regarding him, and dragging him in her shenanigans. Seth Ezekiel Philip Sewa sees Seth as her other bestfriend in the group, along with Aya, thus making the "Se-duo", as she calls it. Though this doesn't stop her to think that he's a little ridiculous with his ideas and his stubborn demeanor. She often helps him out when it comes to issues involving his life, connections, problems, and Aya. Sakamaki Yukio Yukio was Sewa's boss in the Intellect Squad, before she led the Leet Squad. She widely dislikes him, often ignoring him when he tries to get attention. He also gives her a hard time when it comes to working and division of jobs, probably one reason why Sewa dislikes him. Even though, they remain allies when things get really serious. Maionji Amane Amane was Sewa's bestfriend in the foundation. They often do what typical girls do: walking around town, buying different stuff, watching movies, reading novels. Sewa is aware of Amane's feelings for Shintaro, so she helps her to get close to him in any way possible. Hansuke Hideo An emotionless boy that Sewa loves to tease. She often fakes her feelings, pretending to be in love with him even if she isn't, much to Hideo's knowledge. The two of them grew up together, along with Shintaro and Yukio. They are seen to be great friends, supporting one another. Shintaro Shintaro is Sewa's half-brother, a young man she really cares about. The two stayed together after their parents were taken under hostage by Lucifer, and they both volunteered to be his slaves in exchange for the safety of their family. They are very close, often inseparable when together. Seichi Sewa's father. He wants nothing but the best for his daughter and son (whom he fully accepted into the family), and what makes them happy, making him a very caring father. He is also described to be strict. He took care of Sewa most in her life, despite his frequent travels, he always stays for more than he is needed to at home in order to spend more time with his children before his departure. After he got taken by Lucifer along with Nanami, Sewa and Shintaro's main goal is to get them back. According to Nanami, Sewa got most of her father's traits. Nanami Sewa's mother. She is seen to be very loving and considerate for her children, and hates it when they get involved with things that they aren't supposed to be involved with, which she marks as "dangerous". After she got taken by Lucifer along with Azaya, Sewa and Shintaro's main goal is to get them back. Mitsuo Being the leader of NME, Sewa has grown a huge amount of respect for this man. After finding out that he is Shintaro's biological father, she also started seeing him as her father, with Mitsuo seeing her and Shintaro as his own children. Wes Sewa's older brother. The eldest among all of them, Wes chooses to show "tough love" towards his younger siblings, especially Sewa, who is the youngest and the most sensitive at that time before Shintaro was taken in. He often drives her away into the forest by shooting arrows, scaring her, and even going as far as bullying her when their parents are not around. Despite all of the harm he does to her, he genuinely cares for his little sister, and bullies her in a way to make her strong enough to fight back. Wes, although, is considered to be the brother that despite all the trouble he causes to his little sister, still the closest biological brother to her. When she was still a little child, Sewa would run into his room when she has trouble sleeping in her own, go to him when she thinks that ghosts are under her bed, or ask for a bedtime story or lullaby. Wes would guard her around, and even let her use his cloak as a blanket. He also rushed to her aid when other bullies made fun of her. Shad Sewa's older brother. Along with Wes, they often tease Sewa, but Shad doesn't harm her, and his teasing remarks are only jokes. He shows concern whenever she refuses to speak her mind, and often supports her when she needs it. Shad's spacey and imaginative personality causes his bedtime stories to be about ghosts and evil spirits haunting young children or cruel serial killers that live next door, and many more, which Sewa, as a child, loathed. Although, out of her siblings, Shad is the most educative, often teaching her about studies normally taught in Earth schools, as he has been in Earth numerous times. He taught her the different languages that there are, but never told her about the current trends. Shad is also usually her playmate when Lucifer isn't around to play with, since Shad is the most childlish out of the siblings. Asa Sewa's older brother. Sewa would often follow him around when she was little, seeing him as a "cool brother". Despite Asa's quiet nature, this doesn't stop him whenever Sewa becomes talkative, and he always wants to answer each of her questions. Asa cares about his little sister a lot, and worries whenever she is home late or not showing up. Her love for cats came from him. Sumire Sewa's older brother. Sumire is quite a strict yet considerate brother towards Sewa, teaching her manners and how to be "lady-like", like how he considers himself a gentleman. Sewa doesn't say anything about this, however. Sumire, although, cares about what Sewa likes, and Sewa once took care of a sick Sumire. Lucifer Lucifer is the root of Sewa's problems. Growing up completely obligated as his slave, she managed to survive and evade the torture that Lucifer often inflicts, and even managed to befriend him. Her hatred for him began after finding out that the destruction of Sinae was his decision and order, and his drastic change. Despite Lucifer being the most powerful demon alive, she often shouts at him or picks a fight with him knowing that he's the king of Hell, much to other people's surprise. Being the one who gave Sewa her abilities, he may have trust in her, as the two are said to have been close as children. It was even hinted that she harboured hidden feelings of affection for him, but everything changed completely once Lucifer stood as king and his personality greatly got affected by power. |-|Trivia= Trivia * Sewa, in Japanese, means "aid", "assistance", "care" or "support". Her last name, Hanamichi, means "flowerpath". * Back in x174, Sewa was a pirate with an outstanding skill in navigation. ** Despite her experiences being around ether, Sewa doesn't know how to swim (which she said is why she prefers taking a ship around the ethers -- in the World, known as water). * Sewa's age in her human form is 14, while in demon form, she is considerably younger than most demons that are introduced in the series (excluding Shintaro and the Cat Quartet). * The reason why Sewa's theme color is pink or yellow is because her creator (909; YandereTsun in the wiki) has thought to give her a more feminine and cheerful aspect which she thought the group lacked -- as Aya was the cold girl, Sewa was made to be the bubbly girl. * Her creation was intended to be the contradiction or the perfect opposite to Tsubasa Shisuke, wherein every single trait of hers is the complete opposite of his: Sewa being the optimistic demon, while Shisuke being the pessimistic angel. * Sewa can survive without the need of water or liquid to quench her thirst. She does not get thirsty as often as humans do. * Sewa has an increased sense of smell, to the extent that she can smell the race of one being. * She is the shortest protagonist in Sekai Ni Taisuru. She is only 5 ft. tall in her human form, which is mostly seen in the show. ** Originally, she was intended to be shorter, standing at 4'11. This was changed because she is usually portrayed as somewhat taller, unintentionally, in original concept arts. * Sewa loves cats. An in-chat joke between the creators of Sekai Ni Taisuru ''stated that Sewa had 9000 lives, like how a cat had 9 lives. This is not true, whatsoever. * Sewa, being a part-time worker as a barista, may have skills in coffee making and pastries. ** She exhibits a strange ability that allows her to make sweets and pastries out of any random ingredients. * Another in-chat joke was made by Sewa's creator. She said that if the characters were family members: Aya is the grandmother, Tet it the uncle, Lyon is the godfather, Sewa is the daughter and Shisuke is the mom/dad. * The second part of the welcoming tagline of the group is Sewa's idea: "Welcome to the dark side. '''We have free cookies~!'" * Sewa is afraid of the dark. * Sewa loves to break the fourth wall through any means as possible. * Sewa loves Srgt. Pepper (a parody of Dr. Pepper). * Sewa hates being pulled by her tail, thinking that it is perverted for someone to do so. * Sewa has a list of nicknames for the antagonists in the story. * Sewa is allergic to peanuts. * Sewa is coincidentially similar to Flonne from the popular RPG game series, Disgaea. The only difference is that Flonne is an angel while Sewa is a demon. They are both hyper and energetic, and seem to have a strong sense of belief in love. |-|Quotes= Quotes WIP |-|Gallery= Gallery WIP Category:Female Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Hacker Category:Lightning User Category:Sekai Ni Taisuru Wiki